The efficiency of oil producing wells is being improved by increasing their length and thus contact area in hydrocarbon producing earth formations. Unfortunately, long horizontal wells may result in uneven production due to reservoir heterogeneity along the length of the horizontal bore and may lead to early water or gas breakthrough in these bores. In order to prevent an early breakthrough from occurring, inflow control devices (ICDs) are disposed in production tubing along the horizontal bore to create a more even inflow by producing an additional pressure drop at inflow points along the production tubing. Due to the heterogeneity of the formation, different pressure drops may be needed in order to create the more even inflow. Hence, it would be well received in the hydrocarbon production industry if ICDs could be readily modified to change their individual pressure drops characteristics.